love meets new places chapter:2
by Mellinnium
Summary: Eve, Setsuna, Kuchinashi, and Mio stay at Cruz's house what suprises will happen? Read and review both chapters 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

Me:Alright, sorry for the other time, like...when i...you know...passed out

Me:Now let's continue the frickin' story XD

"Mio" I said. "Huh? Wait...no not me!" she yelled "She's just too scared to say it because she think's you'll reject her!" she had said pointing to Setsuna. I was suprised I couldn't believe it I was so nervous. "Yeah it's true so uh...come on let's eat our lunch" WOW :D

After lunch we all went to class saying our goodbyes. After class we all walked home the same way, I had no idea Eve, Setsuna, Kuchinshi and Mio were my neighbors. "Hey Cruz how 'bout we hang at you're place" asked Setsuna. "Uh... sure". As we walked to my house I heard nothing but talking, since the girls were on their phones asking their 'Daddy's' if they could stay at my house for the rest of the month. Gladly they all said yes, I was so excited.

When the girl's got all their stuff we got in my house. "So first thing's first let's do our homework then we play...7 minutes in heaven"said Eve. "Uh Eve you never do you're homework" we all said all at once. After an hour we were playing 7 minutes in heaven. Me and Eve were up first. "Let's get this over with" she literally kissed me. After going three more times i started to enjoy it.

When it was 8:30 I went to take a bath, I realized that girl's are really great friends today and then I fell asleep right in the tub. "Hey Yamada give me you're lunch money, Now!" said Sora. "No" I was afraid, I had no idea it was just a dream. "What did ya just say?". He pushed me in the girls bathroom, everyone, even the girl's, were laughing at me. Then I noticed that Setsuna, Kuchinashi, Eve and even Mio were laughing at me. "How 'bout now you little duech bag?" said Sora. I then felt cold wet bodies on me and looked around they were slimy giant earthworms. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up only to find 4 girls in their underwear getting into their nightclothes. "Oh hey Cruz" said Mio. "Hey wait why aren't I in the bath tub?". "Oh we toke a bath with you while you were sleeping. We scrubbed you down from head to toe" said Mio. After hearing her say that my mouth was left open in a gap. When they were done dressing they all fell asleep on ME, man today was magical.

Director:Ohkay get the props and utilities for the next scene

Me:Hey you're not the director

director imposter:Uh yeah i am

Me:Wait a second you're Sora ugishama, the kid from the story. that's it, die (*punch*) nighty-night punk


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Alright, sorry for the other time, like...when i...you know...passed out

Me:Now let's continue the frickin' story XD

"Mio" I said. "Huh? Wait...no not me!" she yelled "She's just too scared to say it because she think's you'll reject her!" she had said pointing to Setsuna. I was suprised I couldn't believe it I was so nervous. "Yeah it's true so uh...come on let's eat our lunch" WOW :D

After lunch we all went to class saying our goodbyes. After class we all walked home the same way, I had no idea Eve, Setsuna, Kuchinshi and Mio were my neighbors. "Hey Cruz how 'bout we hang at you're place" asked Setsuna. "Uh... sure". As we walked to my house I heard nothing but talking, since the girls were on their phones asking their 'Daddy's' if they could stay at my house for the rest of the month. Gladly they all said yes, I was so excited.

When the girl's got all their stuff we got in my house. "So first thing's first let's do our homework then we play...7 minutes in heaven"said Eve. "Uh Eve you never do you're homework" we all said all at once. After an hour we were playing 7 minutes in heaven. Me and Eve were up first. "Let's get this over with" she literally kissed me. After going three more times i started to enjoy it.

When it was 8:30 I went to take a bath, I realized that girl's are really great friends today and then I fell asleep right in the tub. "Hey Yamada give me you're lunch money, Now!" said Sora. "No" I was afraid, I had no idea it was just a dream. "What did ya just say?". He pushed me in the girls bathroom, everyone, even the girl's, were laughing at me. Then I noticed that Setsuna, Kuchinashi, Eve and even Mio were laughing at me. "How 'bout now you little duech bag?" said Sora. I then felt cold wet bodies on me and looked around they were slimy giant earthworms. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up only to find 4 girls in their underwear getting into their nightclothes. "Oh hey Cruz" said Mio. "Hey wait why aren't I in the bath tub?". "Oh we toke a bath with you while you were sleeping. We scrubbed you down from head to toe" said Mio. After hearing her say that my mouth was left open in a gap. When they were done dressing they all fell asleep on ME, man today was magical.

Director:Ohkay get the props and utilities for the next scene

Me:Hey you're not the director

director imposter:Uh yeah i am

Me:Wait a second you're Sora ugishama, the kid from the story. that's it, die (*punch*) nighty-night punk


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Alright, sorry for the other time, like...when i...you know...passed out

Me:Now let's continue the frickin' story XD

"Mio" I said. "Huh? Wait...no not me!" she yelled "She's just too scared to say it because she think's you'll reject her!" she had said pointing to Setsuna. I was suprised I couldn't believe it I was so nervous. "Yeah it's true so uh...come on let's eat our lunch" WOW :D

After lunch we all went to class saying our goodbyes. After class we all walked home the same way, I had no idea Eve, Setsuna, Kuchinshi and Mio were my neighbors. "Hey Cruz how 'bout we hang at you're place" asked Setsuna. "Uh... sure". As we walked to my house I heard nothing but talking, since the girls were on their phones asking their 'Daddy's' if they could stay at my house for the rest of the month. Gladly they all said yes, I was so excited.

When the girl's got all their stuff we got in my house. "So first thing's first let's do our homework then we play...7 minutes in heaven"said Eve. "Uh Eve you never do you're homework" we all said all at once. After an hour we were playing 7 minutes in heaven. Me and Eve were up first. "Let's get this over with" she literally kissed me. After going three more times i started to enjoy it.

When it was 8:30 I went to take a bath, I realized that girl's are really great friends today and then I fell asleep right in the tub. "Hey Yamada give me you're lunch money, Now!" said Sora. "No" I was afraid, I had no idea it was just a dream. "What did ya just say?". He pushed me in the girls bathroom, everyone, even the girl's, were laughing at me. Then I noticed that Setsuna, Kuchinashi, Eve and even Mio were laughing at me. "How 'bout now you little duech bag?" said Sora. I then felt cold wet bodies on me and looked around they were slimy giant earthworms. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up only to find 4 girls in their underwear getting into their nightclothes. "Oh hey Cruz" said Mio. "Hey wait why aren't I in the bath tub?". "Oh we toke a bath with you while you were sleeping. We scrubbed you down from head to toe" said Mio. After hearing her say that my mouth was left open in a gap. When they were done dressing they all fell asleep on ME, man today was magical.

Director:Ohkay get the props and utilities for the next scene

Me:Hey you're not the director

director imposter:Uh yeah i am

Me:Wait a second you're Sora ugishama, the kid from the story. that's it, die (*punch*) nighty-night punk


End file.
